


(not so) fake dating

by browneyedgenius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, StaticQuake, but you're just as awesome as Melinda May, childhood friends to lovers ish, happy birthday may, lmao May May not Melinda May, may is a staticquake shipper, minor philindaisy, no shield au, simmons and lincoln are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Daisy may have accidentally told her parents that she was bringing her boyfriend home for Christmas. A boyfriend, which she doesn't exactly have. So she enlists the help of her best friend Jemma Simmons, but hasn't yet realized that maybe, just maybe, a fake date won't turn out to be so fake after all.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	(not so) fake dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts).



> Happy, happy birthday May!!! You're super nice and such a cool person, and I'm so glad I got to chat with you about AoS this year! I hope you have the best day ever, and I hope you like this present! <333

“So let me get this straight,” Jemma said, a disappointed frown on her face. “You decided to tell your mum and dad that you were bringing home your boyfriend for Christmas. A boyfriend, which you  _ don’t have _ .”

Daisy winced at her predicament. “Do you happen to know any cute guys who’d be brave enough to survive my mom’s scrutiny?”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Daisy. Even  _ I _ can barely survive your mum, let alone a poor guy that you barely know.” She paused for a moment, her eyes lighting up mischievously. “Unless…”

“Unless?” Daisy prompted, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Well, there is Lincoln,” she murmured, lost in thought and reverting back to her analyzing scientist mode. “Your parents would find it more believable that you’d start dating my brother than any random guy you met elsewhere. Plus, they’ve already met him before, so it shouldn’t be too hard for him.”

Daisy smiled, relieved. “It wouldn’t be too much trouble for him, would it?”

“Oh, not at all,” Jemma replied, waving a hand in the air. “He’s going to be all alone this year anyway, since I’m spending Christmas with Fitz. Plus, he needs to get out more. Spends all day cooped up in his room studying.”

“Sounds like a certain someone I know,” Daisy grinned.

“Oh, shut up,” said Jemma playfully. “I’m socializing with you, aren’t I?”

<>

Lincoln was just a little unhappy. Actually, scratch that, he was kind of incredibly unhappy. Daisy was super sweet and all, and he loved spending time with her, but his exams were coming up! Jemma of all people should have understood that instead of calling him on the weekend before his finals, asking him to meet with Daisy to plan for the holidays. 

But here he was anyway, grabbing his wallet and keys, heading out to the coffee shop near his house where Daisy would be waiting for him. 

“Hey, what’s up?” A familiar voice greeted as he walked into the coffee shop. Lincoln turned towards it, and his jaw almost dropped. 

Daisy was super pretty. She’d been really pretty before, with shiny brown hair and a brilliant smile, but somehow he’d never really noticed back when they were all in high school. 

But now? Daisy seemed happier, more comfortable in her own skin, and it showed. Her hair was cut short into a wavy bob with purple highlights. She was wearing a black leather jacket, and she had a confident look on her face. Her hands held two cups of coffee. 

“I got one for you,” Daisy continued, handing one of the cups to him. “You still like cappuccinos, right?”

Lincoln nodded, regaining his voice. He didn’t feel so bad about missing his studying sessions now. “It’s nice to see you again.”

She gave a beaming smile back. “Likewise.”

Maybe missing out on studying time wouldn’t be too bad after all. 

<>

It had been way too long since she’d seen Lincoln, Daisy reflected. He was the same as she’d remembered, with a friendly (and really, really cute) grin, hair that seemed to stick up like he’d been electrocuted, and the same bright personality as she’d always known. 

But something felt different. 

She wasn’t sure if it was because they’d both gotten older, or because it had been a while since they last met, but talking with each other just didn’t feel as easy as it had been when they were younger. Their conversation was punctuated by awkward silences and blushing faces, and feeling super strange about prolonged eye contact. 

Daisy cleared her throat. “So, um, we should talk about Christmas.”

“Oh, yeah! Christmas,” Lincoln repeated. “What do your parents expect?”

“Uh, you know, just the typical hand holding stuff.” She blushed. “I feel like my parents would kill us if we like, kissed in front of them, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” 

Then he realized how that sounded. 

“It- It’s not that I don't want to kiss you- actually I think kissing you would be nice- but not in like a creepy way-” Lincoln tried to backtrack, and it was  _ not _ working. Like, at all.

Thankfully, Daisy wasn’t too offended by his efforts. “It’s okay, I get it,” she laughed. “It’d probably be really awkward.” Her eyes twinkled. “But what was it you said? Kissing me would be nice?”

Lincoln attempted to stutter out a response, failing miserably as Daisy laughed at him, absolutely merciless. 

“It’s fine, Linc. I’m just teasing.”

<>

Talking with Lincoln again after so long seemed to open up a floodgate of conversations between the two. Once the initial awkwardness subsided, they’d started calling each other day and night to talk about interests they previously didn’t know they shared. It was nice, Daisy thought, making a mental note to thank Jemma for thinking of Lincoln. Maybe their friendship would be enough to fool her mom and dad into thinking he was actually her boyfriend. 

Christmas arrived sooner than expected, with Daisy frantically shoving clothes and presents into a suitcase while calling Lincoln to let him know she’d be a bit late to pick him up. 

The two of them finally ended up driving up the May-Coulsons’ driveway, approaching a small but cozy looking home decorated from top to bottom with Christmas lights. 

“Well, we’re here,” Daisy said, taking a deep breath. “You think you’re ready for the most stressful acting job in your career?”

“I’d say this is probably the only acting job I’ll ever get. And I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

“Me neither.”

<>

Dinner was a slightly awkward affair, Lincoln thought. May was glaring at him across the table, Daisy was trying to tell her parents about what Lincoln was majoring in, and Coulson was just smiling along and trying to keep May from giving him the shovel talk. 

He was really, really thankful for that. 

Daisy seemed to enjoy dinner, though, which he was glad for. Seeing Daisy happy made him happy too, no matter how terrifying May’s glares were. 

They opened presents after dinner, and he smiled when he received a Pikachu plush from Daisy, inwardly marvelling at how well she knew him. He’d never outright stated that Pikachu was his favourite pokemon, but she’d probably noticed the Pikachu patterned binder he’d had in high school, his yellow Pikachu phone case, and a million other things with Pikachu on them. It was really touching how she’d remembered these details. He hoped that she’d like his gift for her. 

Daisy gasped when she opened his gift, the small silver necklace with a tiny computer charm on it. 

“I love it so much!” she said, hugging Lincoln tightly. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

<>

Later that night, Daisy was getting ready to go to sleep when her mom walked in. 

“So, you and Lincoln, huh?”

Daisy startled, then nodded vigorously. “Yup. Me and Lincoln.”

May narrowed her eyes. “Daisy, you should know by now that however good you are at lying, I was part of the CIA. You can’t get anything past me.”

Daisy laughed nervously. “What do you mean, mom?”

“I know you and Lincoln aren’t actually together,” May said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

Daisy slumped. “Okay, fine. We aren’t together.”

“But you’d like to be.”

Daisy turned, shocked. “Wait wait wait. You think I  _ like _ Lincoln?”

Her mom rolled her eyes again. “It’s pretty obvious, you know. You always look so happy around him, and he clearly feels the same way towards you.”

For once, Daisy was at a loss for words. “I-”

May gave her a knowing look. “You’ll figure it out. You always do. And remember to thank me when you guys actually do get together.”

<>

“Thanks again for doing this,” Daisy said to Lincoln as she dropped him off at his apartment on her way back home. “I really appreciate it.”

“You really think they believed it?” Lincoln asked questioningly, glancing at her.

Daisy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, nervous. She still hadn’t told him about what her mom had said earlier.

“Well,” she started, hesitant. “I don’t think they believed it. But that’s really only because of my mom. She can tell when anyone’s lying, really really easily.”

Lincoln’s face fell a bit, and Daisy hastily continued on.

“But you know,” the words tumbled out in a rush. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again next year. No acting required.”

Lincoln gave a brilliant, beaming smile. “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
